1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a communication device; in particular, to a mobile communication device and a rear cover thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional mobile communication device is provided with a rear cover made of metal. The rear cover includes a rear plate and a surrounding plate integrally connected to the edge of the rear plate, and the rear plate has at least one slot for an antenna module and a plurality of mating holes for functional components (e.g., camera, connector, and so on). Specifically, the slot of the rear plate is formed to be a resonant chamber for the antenna module, and the antenna module is not entirely covered by the rear plate but can still emit a signal. In addition, the slot of the rear plate is formed by an additional process, and the rear plate needs to fill plastic material into the slot for maintaining the appearance of the rear plate.